harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Gryffindor vs. Slytherin (1994)
, Chapter 15 - "would take place on the first Saturday after the Easter holidays".}} |Location = The pitch at Hogwarts School, Highlands of Scotland |Teams = Gryffindor Slytherin |Score = Gryffindor victory (230 to 20 points ) }}Gryffindor vs. Slytherin was a game for the Inter-House Quidditch Cup which took place in spring 1994. It was very important because it was going to decide who would be the winner of the Quidditch Cup. Slytherin were top of the league and were ahead by 200 points. Gryffindor had to win by 210 points to to get first place. The game Lead-up Tournament standings Gryffindor and Slytherin should have played their game first, early in the school year. But in September, Slytherin's Seeker Draco was injured by Buckbeak and they asked for their game to switched. Gryffindor instead played Hufflepuff first, but Dementors caused their Seeker Harry to collapse and he fell. Hufflepuff won by a 100 points, and they took an early lead. Ravenclaw later flattened Hufflepuff and took first place instead. Slytherin soon narrowly defeated Ravenclaw and probably gained second place in the league. Gryffindor soon beat Ravenclaw by 230 to 30 points, and took second place. Slytherin won against Hufflepuff by enough points to get first place. They were ahead by at least 200 points when they had to face Gryffindor in spring 1994. Tension Gryffindor trained intensely every day because their Captain, Oliver Wood was graduating and wanted to win the Cup at least once. He kept telling Harry what their tactics were and how he shouldn't catch the Golden Snitch until they were leading by at least 50 points. The whole school was very intense in the lead-up to Saturday. Gryffindor and Slytherin took to fighting in corridors, and two students ended up going to the Hospital Wing for cursing each other. Slytherin kept trying knock Harry over so he had to be taken everywhere in a crowd of Gryffindor students. The Gryffindor players were trying to cope with the attention the evening before, until Oliver shouted they had to go to bed. In the Great Hall on the day of their game, Gryffindor arrived to applause. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were in support of their victory too, but Slytherin hissed when they headed to their table. Oliver wanted the players to eat, but struggled to eat too. They headed to the pitch to applause again, and three of the four stands had been decorated in Gryffindor colours. Slytherin was in green. The game Lee Jordan was commentating. Flint had done a few changes to the team, having selected larger players for intimidation, which caused Jordan to say he had chosen based on size rather than skill. Slytherin crowds booed Jordan's introductions. Wood and Flint shook hands very tightly and Hooch sounded her whistle. Spinnet took the Quaffle first and headed for a goalpost, but Warrington intercepted and soon dropped the ball when he was knocked by George's Bludger. Johnson got possession and avoided Montague, and scored putting Gryffindor in the lead at 10 to zero. Flint purposely knocked her when she celebrated, but apologised and acted like he hadn't when he was booed. Fred chucked a Beater's club at Flint, causing Hooch to grant Gryffindor and Slytherin penalties. Spinnet scored hers, and Oliver saved Flint's and the score was now 20 to zero. Bell got the ball and headed towards a goalpost when she was deliberately grabbed by Montague, who swung her round. She was granted a penalty and scored. It was now 30 to zero. Jordan was shouted at for failing to be neutral, when Harry saw the Golden Snitch. Because he needed Gryffindor to be 50 points up first, he couldn't chase it because Draco would have seen it and potentially caught it first and securing a Slytherin victory. Harry decided to act like he had seen the Golden Snitch elsewhere, causing Draco to follow and fail to take attention. Because they thought he was going for the Golden Snitch, Slytherin Beaters Derrick and Bole began throwing Bludgers. They charged at Harry to beat him using their clubs, but he flew upwards when they were about to collide, and they crashed into each other instead. Jordan laughed, and Johnson got the Quaffle but Flint soon took possession and scored a goal. It was now 30 to 10. Because they were losing, Slytherin kept trying to beat up players. Bole whacked Johnson using a club, so George elbowed Bole. Hooch granted two penalties and Slytherin failed to score, but Gryffindor did. It was now 40 to 10. Draco stayed close to Harry in case he saw the Golden Snitch. Bell scored, and it was now 50 to 10. Fred and George protected her in case she was attacked, so Bole and Derrick turned to Oliver instead, and he was hurt. Hooch was angry they broke a rule by attacking a Keeper when the Quaffle wasn't in the scoring area. She gave another penalty, which Johnson scored. It was now 60 to 10. Warrington got the ball, Fred knocked it out and Johnson took it again. She scored, and now it was 70 to 10. If Harry got the Golden Snitch, he would win victory for Gryffindor. He found it flying twenty feet above. Harry was about to catch the Snitch when Draco grabbed Harry's broom and pulled back. He lost sight of the Snitch, causing Draco to laugh. Hooch granted a penalty, but everyone was so angry and Spinnet failed to score. Slytherin took possession and scored, so now it was 70 to 20. Harry began blocking Draco, when Johnson took possession. Slytherin pounced to block her so Harry flew into their way and gave Johnson a chance to score. It was now 80 to 20. Harry soon saw Draco chasing the Snitch. He pursued the two and when he got close, he purposely lurched forward and let go of the broom, knocking Draco and grabbing the Snitch. He had won Gryffindor the Cup, having won at 230 to 20 points when they needed just 200 to win. Impact The whole crowd applauded Harry's victory. Oliver was in tears and hugged Harry. Fred, George, Johnson, Spinnet and Bell tangled together and yelled in celebration. Supporters run on the pitch and hoisted the winning side up on their shoulders. Even teachers, including Hagrid and Professor McGonagall were celebrating. They headed up to the stands, and Professor Dumbledore gave Oliver the Cup. He was still crying when he passed it to Harry, who lifted it up in the air. Players Notes and sources Category:Inter-House Quidditch games